Changing World
by floutistvivi
Summary: Zidane gets into trouble and blames Blank for it. What good can come out of it? AU BlankXOC ZidaneXGarnet-even though its not in there yet! OOC Blank


A/N: This is my first AU fanfic, my first fanfic with an OC (let alone four), and my first chapter fanfic. No bashing please. Oh and Blank in this fanfic looks like Lavi from -man, and he's very OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy IX or any of its characters. Though I really wish I did. I do own Demi Orunitia, Jensei, Kelkay, and Erika.

"God, I'm so bored." a young blond whined, smacking his head against his desk, his unique tail swishing behind him. He turned to his red-haired partner. "When is class over?"

"Shush, Zidane." the red haired boy whispered, scratching the back of his head. "If the professor catches us we will get in tons of trouble."

"But Blank!" Zidane cried, turning his head to look at Blank. "I'm so bored and Rusty is too busy lecturing to notice, so who cares!" his eyes lit up as he got an insidious idea. Zidane tore out a piece of paper from his notebook, wadding it up and slipping something small and shiny inside of it.

Blank saw what Zidane was doing and confronted him about it. "Zidane, thats not a good idea. You need to stop getting yourself in trouble."

Zidane smiled at his friend. "Don't worry. I have a plan this time." he looked back towards the front of the room and picked up his paper wad. Taking aim, he threw it across the room, nailing the professor in the back of the head, effectively stopping the lecture.

Rubbing the back of his head, Steiner turned around to glare at the students in his last period class. "Who threw this?" he held up the paper wad. "If you confess, I'll reduce the punishment you get by half."

Sighing, Zidane raised his hand. "I guess I'll tell him the truth." he turned to Blank. "Wish me luck."

Blank smiled. "Wow, never would have guessed that Zidane Tribal had a conscience. I'm glad you are confessing." he pat Zidane on the back. "Guess you are growing up after all."

Zidane smacked his hand away threateningly at the insult. He gave Blank a warning glare, causing Blank to laugh.

"Yes, Zidane." Steiner called. "Was it you?"

"Of course not, professor." Zidane said innocently. He pointed to a stunned Blank. "He's the one who threw it."

"Zidane, what are you doing?" Blank yelled, looking at Zidane incredulously. "You were supposed to be confessing!"

"I am confessing. I'm confessing your crimes for you." Zidane laughed, giving Blank a mischievous smile. "One more trip to the principal's office and I'll be expelled."

Zidane waved to Blank with an evil smile on his face, watching as Steiner pulled the reluctant Blank from the room to lecture him, as he loved to do. Everyone else in the room watched the scene in amazement. They all knew that Zidane was a trouble maker and was periodically pulled from the room for misbehaving, but this was the first time Blank had ever done anything wrong. As soon as they had left the room, everyone started talking about how odd it was that Zidane wasn't in trouble for once.

"Zidane, why blame Blank?" a black haired girl confronted him, leaning forward across her desk. "Why would you do that to your friend? He is your friend right?" She sighed, brushing hair out of her face. Calling her pretty would be a bit of an understatement. With long black hair framing her pale face, she looked a bit like Yin and Yang. Despite being skinny she had a good figure, being physically fit. Despite her looks, people had always tended to avoid her, mostly because of her dark red eyes. She was a little on the tall side, standing at 5'10''.

"Because Demi." he turned around to look at her. "If I get sent to the office for misbehaving one more time, I'll get expelled. Besides, Blank owes me."

"Owes you for what?" she looked at him incredulously."What could you have possibly done for him that would make him owe you?"

"Nothing you need to know about." He shot back. "Besides why do you care about whether or not he gets in trouble. Its not like it affects you at all." he stopped for a second. "You like him don't you?"

Demi reached forward and punched him in the shoulder. "W-where in the world did you get that from?"

A grin appeared on his face. "You do, don't you? Man, Blank will freak when he hears this."

Demi jumped over her desk and tackled him to the floor, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at them. It obviously wasn't interesting enough, as girls generally threw themselves at Zidane, because everyone soon went back to what they were doing. After waiting for everyone to go back to what they were doing, Demi turned back to confront Zidane about his previous choice of words. "Don't you dare say anything to Blank or you will end up a target in a shooting range. Do you understand?"

Zidane shook his head, wide eyed. Demi climbed off of him and sat down on the edge of her desk. "You should apologize to Blank when he comes back. He doesn't deserve to get punished for something that you did."

Zidane got off the floor and sat back down in his seat, trying to get a hold of his nerves again after what just happened. "Fine, I'll apologize. But I want a favor."

"What kind of favor? It better be something within reason because I am not getting you drugs." she said firmly.

"I want you to set a date up for me." He looked over her shoulder. " Its with a friend of yours."

"Who? You don't mean Jensei do you?"

"Yeah, I heard through the grapevine that she has a crush on me." His mouth twisted into a smile that could only be described as conceited.

"W-who told you that?" Demi asked. _'Only Kelkay, Erika, and I are supposed to know that.'_

"That is for me to know." He pushed her farther back onto her desk. "Get back in your seat before Rusty catches you."

Demi threw a ward of paper at him and he caught it effortlessly. She turned around and slid off her desk and sat back down in her seat as Blank sat back down, a scowl present on his face.

"So how'd it go?" Zidane asked, recoiling a bit when Blank turned to look at him, afraid of what his reaction would be.

"How'd it go? It went wonderfully, Zidane. Steiner and I just had a lovely conversation about the rules of this class. Oh, and did I forget to mention the three days of detention that I got?" Blank fumed. Once finished, he slumped over the desk, hitting his head against it.

"Feel better?" Zidane waited for Blank to nod before continuing. "Look, sorry I got you in trouble. After school I'm going to the office to set things straight."

"This isn't some stupid trick is it?" Blank looked at Zidane suspiciously, waiting for the bell signaling the end of the day to finish ringing. "If you are just trying to be a jerk then stop, because I've had enough of that today."

"No, I'm being serious. I'm really going to try to get you out of detention. After hearing how much trouble you got into, I feel guilty." Zidane looked Blank in the eye, trying to get Blank to believe him.

He sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you're finally going to do something responsible. My question is, did you come up with this on your own, or did someone else give you this idea?"

Zidane laughed. "I guess you caught me. Demi put the idea in my head, but I meant everything I said." He punched Blank's shoulder lightly. "Speaking of whom, you won't believe what she did."

Blank looked at him expectantly. "And what exactly did she do that would be worth telling me?"

"Well for one, she was really worried about you. I teased that she might have a crush on you and said that I'd tell you and she tackled me to the ground, threatening to use me as a target in a shooting range."

Blank turned around, tuning out Zidane. He met Demi's eyes and mouthed 'Thank you.' This didn't go unnoticed by Zidane. When Blank turned back around he was attacked by Zidane about it.

"Something going on between you two?" Zidane asked, trying to get something out of him.

"No. First, I've only talked to her two or three times. And you already know the other reason." Blank said, trying to come up with excuses. "What about you and Garnet?"

"I'm basically in the same place with Garnet as you are with Demi." Zidane explained, changing the subject back to Blank and his crush. "You should go talk to her. Ask her out or something. You have been single for way too long, so go make a move." He pushed Blank towards a group of laughing girls. "Go be a man."

Demi's POV

As the bell rung, I was attacked from every possible direction by my friends. That was one of the few bad things about not sitting with your friends during class.

"You were talking to Zidane, right?" Jensei asked. "What were you talking about?"

"It was nothing big. I was mostly scolding him for accusing Blank than anything else. Then he figured out my crush and threatened to tell."

"Is that why you tackled him?" Kelkay asked. Leave it to her to read between the lines and find out everything I didn't want to tell.

"Yes. Oh and Jensei, Zidane wants to go on a date with you. I thought I should let you know." I patted her on the back.

I looked past Erika and Kelkay to see Blank turn around and mouth 'Thank you.' I smiled a little and apparently it was enough for my friends to notice.

"What are you smiling about?" Erika asked. She turned around to see who I was looking at and I looked away to late. "You were looking at Blank? Do you still have a crush on him?"

It took me a couple minutes to regain my thought process, all the while my friends were laughing at my inability to speak. "Well yes. And before you say anything, Jensei still is crushing on Zidane, so there."

"Excuse me." a familiar voice said. "Demi can I talk to you?"

I looked up to see Blank standing there, with Zidane trying to sneek out the door, looking back to see if I had seen him. It was right then that I knew he had told. _'I told him not to say anything. He is going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on him.' _I turned my attention back to Blank. "Yeah, of course. I'm guessing you want to talk somewhere a bit more private."

He laughed a little and my heart practically melted at the sound of it. "Yeah, that would probably be best."

"We can talk on the way to my car then. How does that sound?"

"Fine with me, but we should hurry. That stunt that Zidane pulled got me three days of detention and I dont want anymore because I can't manage to show up on time."

I laughed at that. Not being able to talk to him all that often, I never noticed that he had a good sense of humor. I started walking towards the hallway so that I could get to my car and get rid of all my books. And like we agreed, he was walking right next to me.

"So, I'm guessing that Zidane told you." I said, trying to break the silence that had settled between us.

"That you have a crush on me, yeah he did. Sorry about that, he really can't keep secrets very well. You can still use him in target practice." He said. "I wanted to ask you about that. Why would you make a threat like that? Most girls don't even know where a shooting range is."

"Well then I'm not like most girls am I?" I smiled. "And before you ask, yes I have fired a gun. I'm actually really good with pistols."

"I never would have guessed." He murmured sarcasticly. "The reason I actually wanted to talk to you was about your crush." I smiled a little when he didn't say 'on me.' "I wanted to tell you that I've felt the same way for a while now."

I stopped dead in my tracks. He felt the same way? Suddenly my world was a whole lot brighter.

He turned around and walked back to where I was standing. "Hey, are you ok?"

Suddenly aware of my surroundings, I could feel my face heating up. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. You just surprised me is all."

"Surprised you? How did I surprise you?" He was holding back a laugh.

I took a deep breath and started walking again. "I just always thought that you wouldn't like me. I was always afraid that if I tried to talk to you that you would ignore me and walk away. So yeah, I think surprised would be the right word in this situation." I stopped behind my car and popped the trunk, putting my school books in the trunk and slamming it shut. "So, now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself, what else do you want to talk about?"

"Would you be willing to go on a date with me? This weekend if possible." He asked, leaning up against my car.

"I would love to go on a date this weekend. That is if my parents are able to watch Vivi for the weekend. If I can go, where were you planning on taking me?"

"I was thinking Esto Gaza maybe. Is that ok?" He offered.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting there in a day, and for us to still have time to do something there?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to get going." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow right?'

"Yeah." I said distractedly, my head still foggy from his kiss. I took a quick look at my phone. "Ah, and now I'm late to get my brother off the bus." I kissed him back, wishing I didnt have to leave.

"Well dont keep your brother waiting on my account." He turned around and walked back toward the school. "Wish me luck in detention."

"Of course." I smiled. This was probably the best day of my life.


End file.
